


Afoot

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [35]
Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Some deliveries come at midnight.





	Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #7, **Witching Hour.** Your prompt for today is: _midnight summons_.
> 
> My previous offering for this 7/10/2011 prompt was [A Sherlockian Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765490) (ACD, 221b)

I don’t care for being shaken awake in the small hours of the morning; I suspect no one does.

“Up. Up, my dear fellow, wake up!”

By the flickering candle I saw my companion leaning over my bed, fully clothed. A quick look at his expression – eagerness, anticipation, just a touch of worry – told me why he’d wakened me. Then I remembered, and I was flooded with anticipation and worry too. "It’s time, then.”

“Her father’s here. She’s asking for us.”

I sat up in bed, laughing ruefully. “My dear Dawson, what do we know of such matters?”

“I am a doctor,” my friend replied with some asperity. “And she thinks of you as another father.”

We’d met Jennie Tilson as the terrified rat-pup hiding in our rooms from Mrs. Hudson’s cat while hunting food for her littermates. She now led the Baker Street Whiskers, the street-rats who supplied me with invaluable local information.

Mr. Tilson waited in our parlour, anxiously gnawing on the cigarette Dawson must have offered him; the rat filled the room. We followed him back to his family nest, through gaslit streets and dark pipes.

And with Dawson’s able assistance, and my somewhat clumsy encouragement and paw-holding, our Jennie gave birth to seven squirming pink healthy pups. She smiled at the biggest male. “Calling this one Basil.”


End file.
